39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Medusa Plot
The Medusa Plot is the first book of the Cahills vs. Vespers series. It takes place after the Casper Wyoming incident in Vespers Rising. It will be written by Gordon Korman. It will be released on August 30, 2011. The cover of ''The Medusa Plot ''has many notable differences to the other 39 Clues books. Mainly, the 6 Cards Inside design is different and the logo is red. Plot All at the same time some Cahills got kidnapped by the Vespers all around the globe. After Dan was spying on Amy and Evan they got picked up by the school bus but the Vespers tried to kidnap them too but then Amy used her defensive skills she was training for the past two years and Dan coved them in gasoline and tried to lit them on fire. All their classmates were shocked and Evan asked Amy what was going on but she lied to him. Then when they got inteviewed by Detective Corelli of getting bodyguards for their house and they get escorted home. Then McIntyre tells them that Cahills all over the world are getting kidnapped then a helicopter drops a secure phone that has a message from Vesper One telling them to go to Florence, Italy by tommorow morning or one of the victims dies, then Dan tries to text back but according to the phone the one he was trying to contact was not found. Then Amy calls a meeting with the other cahills in the Cahill Command Center. After a few minutes they start to question if Amy and Dan are going to follow Vesper One's orders or Find their friends, then Amy replies "Both". Back Cover Thirteen-year-old Dan Cahill and his older sister, Amy, thought they belonged to the world's most powerful family. They thought the hunt for the 39 Clues leading to the source of that power was over. They even thought they'd won. But Amy and Dan we're wrong. One by one, distress calls start coming in from around the globe. Cahills are being kidnapped by a shadowy group known only as the Vespers.Now Amy and Dan have just days to fulfill a bizzare ransom request or thier captured friends will start dying. Amy and Dan don't know what the Vespers want or how to stop them. Only one thing is clear, The Vespers are playing to win, and if they get thier hands on the Clues... the world will be thier next hostage. Letter Greetings, Cahills! Feel like some breaking and entering? Because I have a teeny little errand for you in Swtizerland with my friend de Virga. You'd better head out quickly. I still hold seven of your friends, and my trigger finger is feeling mighty itchy. - Vesper One Hidden Messages * At the back of The Medusa Plot, around the Medusa head, there is a URL which says www.the39clues.com/Damien This will lead you to an excerpt of A King's Ransom. * The front cover Medusa has a code around it. When decoded, it reads, 'guardians'. * The first page Medusa, when decoded, says, 'Damien is alive'. * The symbols found on pages where the page number should be, when put together, says, "The mother was murdered." Cards *Card 266: Vesper Enforcer *Card 267: Atticus Rosenbloom *Card 268: Spy Camera *Card 269: Detective Corelli *Card 270: Vesper Watch *Card 271: The Enemy is Watching Trivia *This book shows Isabel Kabra is out of jail on parole and community service after founding Aid Works Wonders, a charity for global disaster relief. *This is Gordan Korman's 4th book in the series, meaning he has written the most. *Medusa in mythology was a woman whose hair was snakes and anyone who looked in her eyes turned to stone. *Nellie's appearance is different due to the 2 years difference of Series 1 from Series 2 *According to Fiske later in the book, the seven victim's holding place is somewhere in Mexico or USA because he was the first (being all the kidnappings happening at the same time) because he was in California and Pheonix being the last because he was kidnapped in Tokyo ﻿ Category:Books Category:Vespers Category:Cahills vs Vespers Category:Madrigal Category:The Medusa Plot Category:Tomas Category:Janus Category:Lucian Category:Ekaterina Category:Starling Family Category:Holt Family Category:Wizard Family Category:Cahill Family Category:Kabra Family Category:Oh Family Category:Non-Cahill Characters